Pokemon: A Twist in Time and Dreams
by DriftingCloudsOfSolitude
Summary: Hibiki, a 14 year old boy from Sinnoh finds himself in a hospital, but why?... He doesn't remember what happened to him and ends up exploring Unova for a deadline of 80 days.


(Oh wadya know.. Now I'm writing a Pokemon story. Anyway Enjoy. There will be many chapters to this one... depending on how I want to end this)

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon, if I did, than I'd make a few changes to the anime...**

**Chapter 1: The Unova Region**

_If only... if only I was stronger...then you wouldn't of..._

I suddenly woke up, I was in a white bed. It didn't seem like my house at all. I looked around and noticed weird machinery... I was in a hospital.. but why? I don't know.. My head hurts.

"_Ugh... I feel weird and it feels like I have already been here, and yet.. I don't know which city I'm in". _I thought.

Than the door got busted open.

"Hibiki!" A girl with long dark brown hair said as she slammed the door open, she ran up to me and hugged me. That was my friend Kururi, she had her Pichu on her shoulder.

"You idiot! You almost killed yourself!" She cried, her warm tears falling off her flustered cheeks onto my white hospital clothes

.

"Um.. If you don't mine me asking.." I started. "What did I do again?.. I can't remember." I asked.

Kururi let go of me and sat on the chair that was next to my bed, she wiped off her tears with a tissue. Her Pichu sat on her lap.

"H-Hibiki.. you lost some of your memory?.. must be from the fall you took." She said.

"What fall?..." I asked out of confusion.

"The doctors told me that you took a fall and almost drowned near Full Moon Island." Kururi explained. Her Pichu was playing with her hair.

"So... Where am I now?" I asked.

"Castelia City, in the Unova Region. Greatest hospital in all regions so far." She told me.

I just couldn't believe it, I had to go to the greatest hospital in all regions. Was I really that sick or about to die?.. Or was it something else?..

"W-wait.. Why did they have to transport me from Sinnoh to Unova?.. I-I mean, there are hospitals in Sinnoh too, and their way closer than Unova." I asked.

"I-I don't know either." Kururi hesitated, I noticed something was wrong... but I played the idiot.

I sighed. "So, can I go home?" I asked.

"N-no you can't!" Kururi shout out, than she immediately putted her hands on her mouth. "I-I mean, it's not safe yet, your condition." She said looking away.

"I'm perfectly fine. I WILL get sick if I stay in this place for too long." I said, I got up and walked towards the door.

"Do you know where they put my clothes?" I asked without turning around.

"No." Kururi replied.

I than wandered off, I heard Kururi started to cry after I left the door. I was too confused to bother to check on her.

"I'm sorry.. but I need to know the truth now." I thought while walking in the hall. I went down a few floors and got to the reception. I went towards the nurse and asked her about my stuff, she than gave me my clothes and a pokeball.

"Wait. I had 6 pokeballs with me." I said.

"I'm sorry, there were only 1 when you got here." The nurse replied.

I sighed and walked back up to my room, Kururi left already. I changed into my clothes, a horizontal striped white and red polo with a black jacket, a white and red horizontal striped scarf and a simple jean. I putted my bag on and strapped my single pokeball on my belt, than putted on my sneakers. When I looked into my bag, everything I had before was there. So why? Why are my pokemon missing? I peeked into the only pokeball I had, it was my Weavile. I gave a sigh of relief knowing that it was really one of my pokemon and not someone else's.I walked out of my room, finally found my way out of that maze of a hospital and went outside.

There I let Weavile out of his pokeball.

"Weavile! (Hibiki!)" Weavile said hugging my leg.

"Nice to see you too Weavile." I chuckled and patted its head.

For a long time, for a long time I had this weird ability; I could hear pokemon's thoughts, not all of them, I could only hear the thoughts of pokemon who trust me.

"Hey, do you know what might of happened to the others?" I asked.

Weavile shook his head. "Wea-weavile..(I blacked out than)" Weavile sobbed and let go of my leg.

"It's fine, we'll find the others for sure." I said and started walking.

Castelia City is pretty big. It's a bit like Hearthome City in Sinnoh, just with a lot of skyscrapers. I wandered around for a while with Weavile until a mini-van stopped in front of us. The person lowered the window and there was a lady with light brown hair in a weird fashion.

"Hibiki?.. Is it?" She asked.

"Y-yes?" I replied, for some reason.. I felt like I've met her before.

"Oh good. Hi! I'm professor Juniper from the Unova lab." She said, than beside her I noticed a familiar face.

"Hey lad. Long time no see." The old man beside Prof. Juniper said.

"Professor Rowan?" I exclaimed out of surprise.

"I herd of what happened and I thought you might want to know some answers." He said. "Hop in."

I opened the door to the mini-van and went in, Weavile jumped in and landed on my lap, I fastened my seatbelt.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"I've investigated Full Moon Island the other day and I noticed that there was something suspicious there. I want you to not go there when you arrive back in Sinnoh." Prof. Rowan told me.

"Why?.. Is it dangerous?" I asked.

"Very dangerous indeed." Prof. Rowan replied. "Especially for you lad."

"Why me?.. Is it because of my ability?.." I asked.

"You might say that." Prof. Rowan said.

"Anyway," Prof. Juniper started. "Hibiki, I've been meaning to ask."

"Yeah?.. What is it?" I asked a bit curious. Weavile was listening carefully.

"Would you like to explore Unova?" She asked me.

"Why would I want to explore Unova?.. I'm not done with business in Sinnoh yet." I said.

"I guess if you want to go to Sinnoh than there's no stopping you." Juniper sighed.

"But I am curious." I added.

"Pardon?" Juniper asked.

"I'm curious, about Unova. Their pokemon and all of the rest." I said.

"Oh good! So you'll stay in Unova?" Juniper asked.

"Only for 80 days." I said. "Then I'm going back to Sinnoh." I added.

"Alright!" Juniper said. "Then you'll need other stuff right?" Juniper said and then stopped the car somewhere.

She and Rowan got out of the car and I followed, they walked to behind the car and popped open the trunk, Inside were a bunch of machines and a suitcase. Rowan opened the suitcase. Juniper took out a black rectangle thing out.

"Here, the new and improved pokedex! It can record pokemon from Unova compared to your old one." Juniper said handing me it, I took it.

"Now look in the suitcase." She told me, I peeked in the suitcase and there were 3 pokeballs.

"Eh, I said I'll explore Unova..." I said.

"Exactly, you should have a pokemon from Unova. I'm pretty sure your Weavile can't do everything alone." Juniper said.

"You have a point.. I guess.." I said. "So what do you have?" I added.

"The pokemon in the pokeballs are already recoded in your pokedex." Juniper said.

I turned on my pokedex and looked at the pokemon data of the 3 pokeballs that were in front of me. There was 1 fire type, 1 grass type and 1 water type, just like every starter in every region. I looked at the fire type first. It was a Tepig, I looked through the rest of the data for Tepig, then moved on to the grass type, Snivy and after that the water type Oshawott.

"So, which one are you taking?" Juniper asked with an impatient tone.

"I'll be taking Snivy." I said taking Snivy's pokeball.

"Okay, then!" Juniper said cheerfully.

Rowan closed the suitcase and putted it back in the trunk and closed it. I let out Snivy from his pokeball, it was on my head.

"Snivy sni!" It said. I couldn't understand what he said ...yet. And then suddenly it started fluffing my black hair happily.

"W-what the?" I said, Snivy hopped off of my head ,onto my shoulder. It seemed happy to be with me.. until I noticed.. it was girl.. and it liked me.. a lot.

"Snivy. (Hi.)" She said to my Weavile.

"Weavile Wea. (Hey.)" Weavile replied.

Than we all got back into the car, this time Rowan was driving. On the way to where ever we we're going, I fell asleep...

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

_(Hope you liked it.. It's pretty crappy isn't it..? Well anyway thanks for reading!)_


End file.
